Lifting and carrying heavy objects, especially bags, can be difficult. It can often be complicated to secure an effective gripping position. Frequently, when one seeks effectively to grab and handle a bag for manual lifting and transporting, the bag walls rip. Thus, a lifter and carrier of bags must concentrate on grabbing, handling, lifting and carrying a heavy bag or object as opposed to transporting the walled object or bag. There are not effective tools to accommodate the lifting of walled bags and objects. The tools that do exist may pierce or tear the walls of the objects. Thus, there is a long felt need for to provide a means to grip walled objects with uniformity in order to maintain the integrity of the walled object.